What the Future Holds
by Hazzpizzazz
Summary: Now complete! A Misunderstanding, a Surprise, a Wedding, another Surprise, and a Honeymoon. It's a love story. All the scenes we wish the writer had given Don & Judy. I don't own the characters, have just loved them for 40 years!
1. Chapter 1

In the blackness of space, the Jupiter 2 made it's way across the infinite heavens.

Anticipation was high that this would be the trip that would end in reaching their ultimate destiny of Alpha Centauri. They had only been in space for a few days. John and Don had spent endless hours preparing for this flight. Slide rules, star charts, and computer calculations had occupied most of their time for the 2 weeks proceeding the lift off. This time they were sure they were on the right track.

As everyone slept, the peaceful, black, silence was broken by the shrill sound of the ships alarm accompanied by the Robot's "Warning, Warning…" The serenity of their dreams was no more.

Don leapt from his bed and was on the ladder to the upper deck and to his pilot's chair in no time flat. He sprang into action at lightning speed, trying to steady himself, pushing buttons, and yelling commands to the Robot. Through the view port he could see a huge meteor shower pummeling the exterior shell of the ship. Don struggled to gain control.

John quickly joined Don at the control panel. "How bad is it?"

"It's bad John." Don feverishly tried to get control of the ship as it lurched, first one direction and then another.

As the meteors continued to bombard the ship, the other members of the Jupiter made their way to the bridge. Will quickly scurried off the ladder, followed by a sleepy Dr. Smith. Maureen and the girls ascended in the elevator. They clung to the elevator and to each other. "John, what's happening?"

"Maureen, keep the girls back!" John warned. "We're caught in a meteor shower!"

If it had not been so life-threatening, the meteor shower would have been a beautifully spectacular site. As each one zigged and zagged across the dark emptiness of space, they glowed like a swarm of dancing fireflies.

"We're doomed, doomed I tell you!" Smith screamed as he ran about the bridge.

"Shut up Smith!" Don yelled,

At that moment there was a loud thud. The ship lunged, and the passengers of the Jupiter went flying in all directions.

Dr. Smith ran toward the control panel and yelled, "We're hit, I tell you, we're doomed!" Don grabbed the hysterical man's shirt collar and physically shoved him toward the elevator. "Get him outta here!" he demanded.

"Come on Dr. Smith." Will took hold of his arm and led him to the elevator. "Let's go to the lower level."

The women watched in awe as both John and Don took control. They worked together like a well oiled machine. It hadn't always been like that. They had experienced their own power struggle early in the mission, but had come to a mutually workable relationship. More than once each had saved the other's life.

As they worked, the meteor shower began to subside. As the last boulder sped past the view port, the women breathed a sigh or relief and hugged each other.

John looked back at his wife and two beautiful daughters. He was so proud of them. They had all agreed to colonize a planet, but none of them had agreed to this! "Maureen, why don't you and the girls go back to bed. Don and I have our work cut out for us here. I'm sure we'll be working non stop for the next few hours."

"Are you sure John? Would you like one of us to bring you some coffee?"

"No Maureen, just take the girls and go get some rest."

Judy turned her eyes in Don's direction, but he was too busy to notice her caring glance. More times lately than not, he seemed too busy to pay much attention to her. Frustrated, she retreated with Penny and Maureen to the lower deck and to her room.

As John and Don worked throughout the night, they tried to assess the damage. Don frantically pressed button after button. "Oh no, it's the thrusters. They're sluggish. I think we took a direct hit to one or maybe even two." He slammed his fist down on the console in anger. "We're going to have to set down on another planet and make repairs."

"That could be tricky without the full use of the thrusters." John's concern showed on his face.

"We don't really have a choice John. The thrusters are the main component in our being able to make course changes. We'll never make it to Alpha Centauri with limited functionality."

"Then I suggest we get busy finding another habitable planet that we can land on."

* * *

Hours turned into days as Don and John diligently worked to find a suitable planet on which to land.

"John, look at these readings… I think we've found something." Don called out, as he pulled a tape from the main computer.

"That's it! We've found our next stop. Don, program these coordinates into the navigation system." John handed the tape back to Don. "How soon can we be there?"

Don concentrated a moment on the computer screen. "I estimate nine hours."

John patted Don on the back. "Good job! Now, go get some sleep. We'll need you in top form for the landing. I'll go tell the rest of the family."

With that, Don turned and headed straight for his quarters. He lay in bed thinking about the difficult landing to come. _'I'll need to be at my best.' _he thought as he went over and over the landing procedures in his head. Just as sleep was about to come, his thoughts were interrupted. '_Judy… I have to talk to Judy soon, I can't put it off much longer.'_ He then succumbed to a fitful sleep.

* * *

Eight hours later, John knocked on Don's door. "Major, it's time to get up, we have a lot of work to do."

Don jumped out of bed. He had slept in his clothes, so was quickly on the bridge. When he got there John was already seated in the co-pilot's chair. "Are you ready?"

"Yep, let's do this." Don plopped down in his seat and proceeded to do what he did best.

The family had gathered on the upper deck and watched as the Jupiter approached the distant planet. As it filled the view port John turned to face them. "OK, it's time for everyone to go below and strap in." He winked at Maureen, and added, "It's going to be a rough landing."

'_So what else is new' _crossed everyone's mind as they obediently descended to the lower deck. _'Here we go again.'_


	2. Chapter 2

It was their 4th day on the new planet. As the sun began to set and cast it's crimson shadows across the alien terrain, Maureen and Judy hurriedly prepared a late dinner. The outdoor table was set, and the members of the Jupiter 2 slowly trickled into camp and took their respective places at their plates. Everyone seemed extremely tired. Will & Penny nit-picked with each other. "Did too..., did not..." was tossed back and forth several times, while Dr. Smith complained about his aching back. The disappointment of another failed flight, and the endless chore of setting up yet another camp was taking it's toll on everyone.

Don had been especially frustrated since the meteor shower. For the last week, he had done nothing but work on finding a suitable planet to land, and then once successfully landed, had done nothing but sleep and work on the needed repairs. He hadn't even been joining the others for meals. Instead, the Robot had been bringing them to him on the bridge.

Tonight was the exception. He sat at the table barely speaking a word. With both elbows on the table, he stared blankly at his plate, stirring his food around with his fork. Judy was justly surprised when, after dinner, Don's eyes finally met with hers and he quietly asked. "Would you like to take a walk?"

She was shocked to receive the invitation, but gratefully accepted it. They quickly excused themselves from the table, and sauntered off along the foreign landscape. The planet was lovely - much better than the last one. There was vegetation - including flowers; water in the form of beautiful, crystal clear, streams; and the weather, so far, had been delightful. _'Thank God for small favors.' _thought Judy

As their walk progressed beyond sight of the others, Judy reached out for Don's hand, but was met with disappointment when he didn't notice. Preoccupied, he shuffled along beside her with both hands firmly planted in his pockets, not speaking a word.

After what seemed like an eternity, Judy finally broke the silence. "Don, what's wrong?"

He glanced at her questioning blue eyes. "Judy, I DO need to talk with you." He took one of his hands out of his pocket and motioned toward a cluster of trees and an outcropping of rocks. "Why don't we stop here?"

She propped herself up on a huge boulder and waited anxiously for him to start. He began pacing back and forth. "I guess you've noticed that I haven't quite been myself lately."

"Well, we're always especially busy when we land on a new planet…" Judy was the eternal optimist. "There's so much to do to get camp set up, and I'm sure the meteors didn't help matters with all the damage they caused." She quickly tried to field excuses for him.

He looked at her briefly. "It's just that... we were finally on our way again, and after being stuck on that last God forsaken planet for so long. I can't believe we're back on another planet after only a few days in space! It's always the same song and dance." He paced in circles as he spoke, avoiding her stare, avoiding her altogether. "I guess... I guess I'm just tired… tired of all the delays and the unexpected always happening. We were supposed to be going to Alpha Centauri. But instead, we've used up 3 years of our lives and we're not one step closer to getting there. If we could have made it to Alpha Centauri, I'm sure a lot of things would have ended up differently."

A strange feeling begin to rise from the pit of Judy's stomach. _'What was he trying to say?' _Don nervously glanced at her, and then again turned and looked away. _'Why can't he look at me?' _she questioned herself.

"The thing is, Judy, we don't know if we're ever going to reach Alpha Centauri. Hell, I don't even know if I can find it, let alone get us there. This may be all that we ever get... I can't keep living like this. The whole truth of the matter is that THIS IS JUST NOT WORKING FOR ME ANYMORE."

There it was - the bomb that Judy had not seen coming. She felt sick. Her entire body froze. Her world came crashing down around her. Tears welled up in her eyes and slowly trickled down her cheeks. She quickly looked away to try and conceal them from him. To her astonishment, Don was still rambling on. '_What was he saying?' _

"I just can't continue… , No time…, Not what I want…," Don continued.

'_Why oh why was he still talking? Hadn't he already said enough? This is why he's been so distant. I'm not what he wants anymore!' _Judy's mind was racing.

Don suddenly turned to face her as if he had something really important to add, and was shocked to see her tear-stained face. She sat motionless staring at the dark mossy ground around her. "Judy, what's wrong?" He quickly approached, knelt down on his knees in front of her, and took both of her hands in his own.

"It's alright Don. I just want you to be happy. If being with me is not working for you, then…" She quickly pulled away from him.

"Judy, wait a minute… Didn't you hear what I've been saying? Boy, I really made a mess of this one…"

"Oh, so now being with me is a mess!" Judy was incredulous.

"No, listen to me." Don spoke softly, "Judy, you've totally misunderstood me. What I'm trying to say, rather badly I guess, is that... we're always so busy: setting up camp, making repairs, or just plain surviving that I don't get to spend as much time as I want with YOU. That's the part that's not working for me!"

Judy slowly lifted her eyes to meet his. "Oh Don, forgive me. I'm such a fool."

"No, I'm the fool. I'm a fool for letting things go along as they have for this long." He reached out to her, and pulled her to the ground and into his arms. "Judy, I don't want to wait any longer. I don't want to live separate lives. Marry me. Marry me now, on this planet before another year, or even another week goes by."

Tears welled up in Judy's eyes again and streamed down her cheeks.

Don brushed them away with his thumb. "Judy, we don't know what the future holds for any of us. If our days are to be filled with the task of just surviving, then at least let our nights be filled with loving each other." He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small item wrapped in a scrap of cloth. "I know it's not from Tiffany's. Heck, it's not even from Earth."

He placed the small bundle into her hand. As she gently unwrapped it, a gasp left her lips at the treasure that was revealed. Inside was an almost 3 carat, lavender stone set in a swirling band of platinum. It's brilliance was evident even in the faint light cast from the dual moons overhead. "Where…, when…," Judy was speechless.

"I found the stone a while back on that last planet one day while I was working at the drill site. I knew immediately that it was perfect - as perfect as you are. The Robot analyzed it and said it was a rare kind of diamond, but unlike anything on Earth. After I explained what I wanted, the Robot fashioned it into this ring for you. I've been carrying it around in my pocket for some time now, just hoping to find the perfect time to be alone with you." He chuckled, "But you know how that's been. I guess that's why I've been in such a bad mood lately." He slipped the ring onto her finger, and gave it a gentle kiss. "I'm still waiting. I don't believe you've given me an answer yet Miss Robinson…"

Judy's eyes gazed into his. "Oh Don, it's perfect. There's no other ring I'd rather have, and yes, I WILL marry you."

Don's hand lifted her chin. As their waiting lips met, each kiss deepened and became more passionate than the last. Don stroked her golden hair and kissed her waiting neck as he whispered into her ear. "I love you Judy Robinson. Don't ever doubt that."


	3. Chapter 3

Don and Judy walked back to the Jupiter 2, hand in hand, reveling in the knowledge that their love was secure. As they approached camp, they both noticed that John and Maureen were still seated at the outdoor dining table. Don pulled Judy in for one last kiss, before anxiously approaching the table. They both were thinking the same thing._ 'What would her parents say?'_

As Don reached down to pull a chair out for Judy, he let go of her hand. Maureen thought she noticed a strange glimmer of light reflect from Judy's finger. A sly, knowing smile crossed her face as she looked at John.

"How was your walk?" John unknowingly asked.

"It was great Dad!" Judy exclaimed, as she glanced at her Mother.

"You two look like a pair of cats who just swallowed the proverbial canary. What's up?"

Don sat up straight, and faced both John and Maureen with anticipation. "John... Maureen... you know that I respect both of you very much. I feel like we're, uh... family. Anyway, uh..." Don was starting to turn a nice shade of beet red at the uncertainty of his words. _'I should have practiced this' _he thought to himself, as he continued. "Your daughter, Judy… I uh… I'll just say it… I love your daughter… I have since the day we first met, and uh… Well, I'd like to ask you both for your permission to marry Judy."

John and Maureen sat in silence for only a few seconds, but it felt like an eternity. John had been dreading this moment clear back to the time when Judy had her first crush in kindergarten. As he glanced over at Maureen, her confident smile brought him back to his senses. He couldn't ask for a more protective husband for his daughter. Yes, Don was hot tempered and headstrong , but it was exactly those traits that would protect and provide for her above all else. John turned to face the waiting couple.

"What took you so long Major?" was all that John could muster as he smiled, stood, and extended his hand for a congratulatory handshake.

Maureen, was already on her feet and half way around the table. She took her daughter in her arms, and hugged her. She then reached down and took Judy's left hand in her own. "And what's this?" she asked as she brought her daughter's hand, and the ring, into John's line of sight.

"Oh Mother, isn't it beautiful? Don found the stone on that last planet. It's a rare diamond, unlike anything on Earth! He had the Robot make it into this ring."

"Judy, it's marvelous!" Tears streamed down Maureen's face.

"Mother, don't cry… I've already done enough of that for both of us!" Judy smiled and hugged her Mom again.

Don, still holding Johns hand, looked him straight in the eye. "John, we've been out here in space for over 3 years. That's longer than most couples date back on Earth. We know it's not the ideal situation, but we don't want to wait. We want to get married right away, on this planet... in the next few days. I know it's a lot to ask, but will you perform the ceremony for us?"

Judy turned to face her Dad. "Oh Daddy, please?" she begged. "I know you and Mother hoped we'd wait until we reached Alpha Centauri, but we don't know when, or even if, that will happen. I love him Daddy. Please say you'll do it. I want to be Don's wife."

Will and Penny came bounding out of the ship at that moment, followed by Dr. Smith. "My, my, what do we have here - a private family conference?" Smith bellowed.

"What's going on?" Penny asked, as she ran up to her Mother and Judy. "Wow! What's that?" She spied the ring glistening on her sister's finger. "Judy, are you and Don engaged?"

"Oh brother." Will turned to Dr. Smith. "Girl stuff."

Judy and Don were still expectantly waiting for John's reply. John looked at Judy - his precious firstborn, then to Don - his good friend. He HAD grown to trust, and yes, even love him as a son. As Don had proven himself time and time again.

John didn't want to agree, but knew making them wait would cause more friction that it was worth. He weakly smiled, tilted his head, and announced to everyone. "I guess we have a wedding to plan!"

Judy and Penny grabbed each other and squealed with excitement. Maureen smiled at John, fully understanding his pain. Will rolled his eyes, and walked off with Dr. Smith. While Don couldn't help but take a deep breath and look relieved.


	4. Chapter 4

**Breakfast, the next day, was met with a new feeling of enthusiasm by everyone. Spirits were high with anticipation of the forthcoming nuptials. Everyone buzzed around Don & Judy, waiting on them hand and foot. Penny circled the table with a steaming hot platter of scrambled eggs. "Here Don, let me get that for you." She dished an extra large helping onto his plate before he could object.**

**Will grabbed the plate of biscuits and quickly tossed one onto Judy's plate, then one onto Don's. "Here you go sis, here you go Don - catch!" Don humored the boy with a quick flinch and duck maneuver. **

**John couldn't help but notice the change in attitude. As he glanced at their smiling faces, he began to wonder.**_** 'Maybe this WAS just what the family needed. Maybe he HAD been pushing them all too hard. What's the use of surviving if we all stop living?' **_**With that, John focused on the happy couple. "Soooo, have we decided on a date for the big day yet?" **

"**What do ya' think, Judy? Don squeezed her hand under the table.**

**Judy blushed and smiled back at him. "Gosh, I don't know… How does 1 week sound? Do you think we can be ready by then?"**

"**Sounds good to me!" Don enthusiastically responded. "What do you think, John?"**

"**1 week..., hmmm, sounds kind of quick to me..." John quickly glanced around the room. Everyone, including Dr. Smith, was staring at him silently with their mouths open in disbelief. He smiled and chuckled back at all of them, "Just kidding… 1 week it is!"**

* * *

**With breakfast finished, Don retreated to the Jupiter's bridge to continue his work. He was soon interrupted by Will, who scurried up the ladder and ran across the room toward Don and the control panel. "Hey Don. What ya' working on?" **

"**Hey Will. I'm just trying to tie up some loose ends here before the big wedding." Don quickly replied.**

**Will began to fidget with some of the tools laying nearby. "Are you really going to marry my sister?" He gingerly asked. **

"**Yep!" Don responded without looking up.**

"**How come?" Will sat down the tools he had been holding and looked at Don with a perplexed expression. "You already live together on the Jupiter with the rest of us. Why get married?"**

**With that, Don stopped what he was doing and focused on the young boy's confused face. "Well Will, we love each other, and uh... when people love each other they want to share everything. I want Judy to move into my quarters with me." **

**Will wrinkled up his nose. "Boy, I sure don't want to share my room with any old girl!" **

**Don smiled as his face turned red. **_**'Oh, the innocence of youth,**_**' he thought. "I think you might change your mind when you're a little older, Will. Maybe you should ask your father…" **

**Will's attention abruptly shifted and his eyes opened wide. "Hey, does that mean we'll be brothers?" **

**Don stood and approached the young boy. "Yep, we'll be brothers. What do ya' think about that?"**

**Will's face lit up, and he smiled from ear to ear. "Wow, that'll be great! A brother, a real brother. I'll like that!"**

**Don smiled and ruffled his hair. "Me too, Will. Me too." **

* * *

**Meanwhile in their room below, Judy and Penny were having a conversation of their own.**

**Penny looked at her sister sadly. She wanted to be happy for her and Don, but she couldn't help but be a bit sad and envious at the same time. "Judy, do you suppose I'll ever meet a boy and fall in love?" Penny looked down as a solitary tear trickled from her eye.**

"**Oh Penny, I'm sure we'll reach Alpha Centauri eventually. Dad and Don work on it constantly. I'll bet when we arrive, we'll find an Earth colony is already established with lots of people living there, and there'll be lots of boys your age."**

"**Do you really think so?" Penny asked.**

"**I'm sure of it." Judy replied, as she gave her a huge sisterly hug.**

**The reassurance seemed to make Penny feel better. She jumped up, grabbed a book filled with dress patterns, and hurriedly thumbed through the pages. Stopping abruptly about half way through, she exclaimed, "Oh Judy, look at this one! Isn't it beautiful?"**

**Before them was a picture of the most beautiful dress either one of them had ever seen. It was strapless with a shirred, fitted bodice and slight sweetheart neckline. The lower portion was flared into a slight a-line shape. It was tea-length in front, and skimmed the ground in back. It was gorgeous!**

"**Oh yes, I like that one very much!" Judy's eyes widened as she reached out and took the book from Penny's hands.**

**At that moment Maureen entered the room carrying a bolt of shimmery fabric. "What do you like very much dear?"**

**Judy pranced up to her Mother, and lay the book in front of her to see. "Look at this dress Mother. Isn't it wonderful?" **

"**Why yes Dear, it's lovely! I think it would look absolutely beautiful on you!" Maureen stopped and unrolled the fabric onto the bed where the girls sat. "I brought this along from Earth just for a special occasion. I almost forgot about it until I found it, just now, in the storage area." The fabric shimmered like a beautiful Spring sunset. There were shades of lavender and blue all blended together with silver and gold. "What do you two think?" Maureen focused on both of her daughters simultaneously. **

"**It's perfect!" they both smiled, nodded, and answered in hypnotic unison.**

* * *

**Later, Maureen retreated to her quarters to find John sitting at his desk, staring blankly at his journal. "Having trouble getting your thoughts together?" she asked.**

"**I can't believe our little girl is all grown up, and will soon be a married woman." he replied.**

"**Where did all the years go?" Maureen sat on the edge of their bed feeling older than her years. "You know, we probably do need to talk about a few of the logistics before the big day." **

"**Buying a wedding gift is going to be a challenge." John laughed. **

"**I've been thinking a lot about that myself." Maureen moved up behind John and massaged his tired shoulders. "You know, they haven't really had a normal courtship, not to mention any real privacy. I keep asking myself, what would I want if I was in their situation? I think I've come up with the perfect idea, but I'll need your help…"**

"**Tell me, darling. What do you have in mind?" John was all ears, as he listened to Maureen's plan. **


	5. Chapter 5

John and Maureen rose early the next morning. Darkness still hung in the air while the others slept. Maureen made her way quietly to the galley and prepared a quick breakfast of muffins and jam for everyone. She placed the items on the table. Then she packed a small bag for herself and John. As she placed the last few items into the insulated bag, John approached her from behind.

"Come on Darling, your chariot awaits." John took hold of her arm and steered her away from her domestic duties, through the Jupiter and towards the exit ramp. Maureen turned and took one long last look behind her.

"Do you think anyone heard us?" Maureen whispered as John helped her into the front seat of the waiting vehicle.

"I don't think so. I moved the chariot out here away from the Jupiter yesterday so the solar batteries could charge. I think we're far enough away that we can pull this off." He walked around to the driver's side and quickly climbed in.

"Oh, I hope so. Let's go." Maureen commanded.

The sun was beginning to rise as it peeked it's head just above the horizon and cast it's lavender hues across the terrain.

John clutched the controls firmly with his hands and slowly maneuvered the chariot off into the distance. It was soon beyond sight of the Jupiter 2.

* * *

Will was the first one out of his cabin. The smell of fresh baked muffins filled his nostrils. The scent led him to the galley where he was soon joined by Penny as she wiped the sleep from her eyes.

"Where's Mom and Dad? She questioned.

Will nonchalantly shrugged his shoulders, plopped down, and started filling his plate with the delectable looking pastries. "Beats me. I'm sure they're here somewhere."

"My, my, what do we have here?" Dr. Smith bellowed as he entered the dining area. "Muffins! My favorite. Will, be a good young man and pass the plate over this direction will you?" Smith quickly took his place to the right of the boy.

As the three of them sat gobbling up the sumptuous morsels, Don and Judy came out of their respective cabins simultaneously and almost collided. "What's going on?" Judy questioned the handsome Major.

"I don't know, let's go see... Sounds like a party in the galley to me…" Don was in another good mood this morning.

As the happy couple entered the dining area, they noticed an unfamiliar absence among the crew. "Where are your parents?" Don asked.

All three glanced up, shrugged their shoulders in unison, and then continued stuffing the round confections into the mouths.

"That's weird." Judy looked at Don with concern. "I'll check their room, you check the upper deck."

Don hurried up the ladder and quickly surveyed the upper deck. As he descended down the Jupiter's ramp he noticed another unusual absence. The chariot was missing.

At that moment, Judy exited the Jupiter carrying a small scrap of paper in her right hand. She approached Don and held the piece of paper out for him to see. On it was scribbled a brief, handwritten note.

_Dear Children,_

_Went on an errand. Don't worry. We'll be back by nightfall. _

_Love, Mom & Dad _

Don and Judy stared at the note and then at each other. "I wonder what that's all about." quizzed Judy.

Don just looked at her and shrugged his shoulders. That seemed to be the popular gesture this morning.

* * *

The rest of the day passed as usual. Chores were done, repairs were made and meals were prepared and eaten. As nightfall quickly approached, and the remainder of the crew sat down to a dinner prepared by Judy and Penny, the chariot came lumbering up. Maureen and John tumbled out and quickly approached the others.

"And just where have you two been all day?" Judy asked indignantly.

John and Maureen just smiled and silently took their places at the table.

Penny perked up and announced, "I know, you were on a secret mission, right Mother?"

"That's right, Dear. Now eat your dinner." Maureen answered, as she and John exchanged a sly look.

Silent looks were exchanged around the table, but no one spoke about it again.

* * *

The following morning was a repeat performance of the previous day. The only exception was that breakfast consisted of scrambled eggs and toast. John, Maureen, and the chariot were nowhere to be found. On the third day it was the same, but with oatmeal and coffee. The forth day - more eggs and toast.

On the fifth day, Don rose early to find more muffins and jam. Only this day the rest of the crew was not at the breakfast table either. Plus the robot was missing! Don checked John and Maureen's room - no one was there. He then went to Will's room. He wasn't there either. As he approached Judy and Penny's room the door suddenly slid open and Judy appeared in the opening. "Is Penny in there with you?" Don tentatively asked.

Judy gave him a puzzled look. "Why no, I just assumed she was already at the breakfast table."

Don took Judy by the elbow and escorted her to the upper deck in the elevator.

"I just don't get it. Everyone is gone this morning, including the robot!. This is just plain weird. Where is everyone and what are they doing?" Don paced nervously around the control room. Suddenly a small smile crossed his face. "You know, with everyone gone we could practice for the honeymoon." He reached out and enveloped Judy in an embrace as his arms wrapped around her tiny waist.

"I knew you were a barbarian Major West." Dr Smith scolded as he exited the elevator. You are nothing more than a ruffian. Miss Judy are you sure you want to marry this hooligan? It's not too late to back out, you know?"

Don turned to face the unwelcome intruder. "Smith, I should have known. If one person had to be left here with us, it had to be you… Well, I guess I know what they say about the best laid plans..."

Judy blushed, took hold of Don's hand, pulled him into the elevator and away from his antagonist. "I guess you'll just have to wait for our wedding day Major West." she teased as they playfully kissed and descended to the lower level.


	6. Chapter 6

Don, coffee cup in hand, settled down into his pilots chair on the bridge of the Jupiter 2. He stared out the view port reflecting on the day's events and activities. It was the day before his wedding to Judy. Just one more sunset and one more sunrise before she would be his wife. He had waited a long time for this moment, and couldn't believe it was almost here.

Unlike the previous five days, everyone was present at this morning's breakfast. Conversation was lively except for the absence of an explanation to where everyone had been and what everyone had been doing over the past few days. Secretive looks and smiles were passed back and forth periodically between them all. As they ate, only Dr. Smith seemed oblivious to it all.

After breakfast, each member of the Jupiter 2 immediately went about completing their individual last minute preparations for the following day's festivities.

Judy had final alterations to make on her wedding gown, and she wanted it to be perfect. Don had walked her to her quarters after breakfast. She quickly kissed him goodbye as she closed the accordion door and scolded him for trying to get a peek inside.

John retired to his room and sat at his desk in quiet contemplation as he worked on the final draft of the wedding ceremony. He had to find the perfect words for giving his first born daughter away in marriage.

Maureen stayed in the galley. Surrounded by mixing bowls, recipes, and ingredients, she had a wedding feast to plan and prepare.

Penny busied herself with exploring the immediate area around the ship for the perfect floral decorations and wedding bouquet.

Will perched himself on his bed and practiced tirelessly on his guitar. _"What kind of music should be played at a wedding and reception?" _

And Dr. Smith… God knows where he was or what he was doing. He was probably doing what he usually did. Which was absolutely nothing at all.

* * *

Don, deep in thought, sipped his coffee. He needed to write his vows for the ceremony. Words had never been his strong suit. He had always been more of a fighter than a lover. He had never been one for public displays of emotion. Heck, the family had rarely seen him and Judy hold hands, let alone kiss. Now he needed to tell them all, and her, just what she meant to him. He was marrying the woman of his dreams, someone he, deep down, did not believe he really deserved. _"How do you put that into words?" _All he knew was that he wanted to love her, and protect her forever - wherever that might be.

He stared out the view port at the lush surroundings. The sky was a beautiful azure blue. The weather had been mild and clear. The edible vegetation was delicious. And to top it off they had had no encounters with hostile animals or aliens. _"What more could they ask or hope for?" _If it weren't for the fact that they would probably never see another living soul besides themselves, this would be the perfect planet on which to settle for good.

Their mission was to colonize Alpha Centauri. Maybe there were other colonists in route right now. They could not entertain any thoughts of staying here. No matter how tempting it might be. Thoughts, thoughts, too many thoughts raced through his head...

As he held the coffee cup in his right hand, Don slowly began to trace his left pointer fingertip across the smooth white porcelain surface. He closed his eyes and leaned back in his chair. The porcelain beneath his finger became the porcelain white skin of Judy's arm. The heat from the cup became her body's warmth. As he moved his fingertip up and around the curved surface it became Judy's delicate neck. As he took a sip of the warm liquid, he was kissing Judy's warm, supple lips.

"Don." Judy's voice interrupted his daydream with a start. Hot coffee splashed down the front of his shirt. "Oh Don, I'm so sorry. I didn't mean to startle you." Judy exited the elevator, ran to a storage locker and grabbed a cloth from the tool kit. She approached Don and proceeded to mop up the spilt liquid from his chest.

Don placed his mug on the console, gently took hold of Judy's arm, and pulled her down onto his lap. He held her close and whispered in her ear. "Tomorrow at this time, Miss Robinson, you'll be Mrs. West."

She giggled and whispered back. "I know. I can't wait."


	7. Chapter 7

**Don and John stood together in silence at the makeshift altar. Beautiful native wildflowers, in every color imaginable, lined both sides of the Jupiter 2's ramp which led up to them. Dr. Smith, and Penny occupied two of the chairs that were placed on both sides. As they anxiously awaited the ceremony, Will gently strummed a lyrical greensleeves on his guitar. **

**Don fidgeted as he stood focused on the ground in front of him. Maybe it was the fact that he hadn't worn his dress blues in over 3 years, maybe it was the midday sun shining down on him, or maybe it was just plain nervousness invading every ounce of his being - Don couldn't really be sure why his hands were shaking slightly. Suddenly the music paused, along with his heartbeat. **

**Will began to strum the familiar cords of the wedding march, and Don slowly turned his gaze toward the Jupiter 2's entrance. There before him stood Judy. She was breathtaking. Her gown was enchanting, much more than he could have ever imagined. Her golden hair was brushed back from her beautiful face, and hung loosely about her bare shoulders. He had never seen her look more lovely. **

**Maureen suddenly appeared by her side. As she escorted her daughter down the aisle, ribbons attached to Judy's bouquet fluttered in the breeze with each step she took.**

**As John watched, he couldn't help but remember his own wedding day. The sight of Maureen walking down the aisle was overwhelming. And now his little girl was making that same trip. It brought a huge smile to his face. **

**Judy glanced around the small group of people. This was her family, the most important people in her life. She loved them all so much, and at that moment wished to be nowhere else in the universe. **

**As Maureen and Judy reached the end of the aisle, Maureen gave her a quick kiss on the cheek, and promptly took her seat in the front.**

**Don took Judy's hands in his own and they turned to face her father.**

**John cleared his throat, and slowly began. "Over the centuries, Captains of ships have had one joyous duty above all others - that being the privilege of joining two people in the bonds of holy matrimony. It is my privilege today to carry on this great tradition with two exceptional young people - Judy, my precious daughter; and Don, my best friend." **

"**We've been on a long journey which is not over yet. During this time Don & Judy have experienced more than most couples experience in a life time. They've persevered as a couple through all of these trials and tribulations. Life does not promise us an easy ride. It's how we accept life's challenges that show our true measure..."**

**Don tried to focus on the words spoken by John, but he was captivated looking at Judy. All of his focus was on her. His eyes locked with hers. He was lost in their sparkling blue depth. **

"**Don and Judy have chosen to face life's challenges together as a couple. I'm sure they'll have many adventures and experiences ahead of them. Their love and support for each other will help them face any hurdle, and hardship, they may encounter." John paused, "I understand you both have a few words you'd like to share. Judy…"**

**Judy blushed slightly and gazed into Don's deep hazel eyes. "Don, I knew the moment I met you that you were the one for me. You are the most courageous man I know. This journey we've been on has been difficult. Yet I wouldn't choose to be anyplace else in the universe. I love you, and always will. I promise to be by your side, to support, comfort and cherish you forever."**

**Don swallowed hard and began, "Judy, I've spent most of my life looking at the stars and believing that my destiny lie with them. Then I met you. When I look into your eyes, I see my future. You are my bright shining star. When I look at you I see truth, beauty, and compassion. I see where, and what, I want to be. And I promise, this day, to always love you, protect you, never take you for granted, and to build a life with you - wherever God may take us." **

**A solitary tear trickled down Judy's cheek. Don gently wiped it away with his thumb, as they both turned again to face John.**

**John smiled and continued. "Judith Elana Robinson do you take Donald Michael West to be your wedded husband? To have and to hold from this day forward, until death do you part?"**

"**I do." **

"**Donald Michael West do you take Judith Elana Robinson to be your wedded wife? To have and to hold from this day forward, until death do you part?"**

"**I do."**

**John concluded. "By the power vested in me as Captain of the Jupiter 2, I now pronounce you husband and wife. Don, you may kiss your bride."**

**Don took Judy in his arms and kissed her with a passion rarely seen by the others. The rest of the family clapped vehemently as they stood and approached the happy couple. **

"**Let the festivities begin - I'm famished!" Dr. Smith shouted as he stood and made his way toward the dining table.**

"**Smith, could you think about something other than your stomach for one second?" asked Don petulantly, as he shook his head in disbelief.**

"**It's OK Don. Everything's prepared." Maureen soothed. **

**The family was all a twitter as they made their way toward the reception area. **

**Don and Judy took their places at the head of the table never letting go of the other's hand. **

* * *

"**Mother, how did you do it?" Judy inquired. "I don't recognize half of these recipes, and everything tastes so wonderful!"**

"**Oh, it was nothing, dear." Maureen said with a smile.**

"**You think that was great, just wait until you see the cake!" Will enthusiastically announced.**

"**Cake, we have cake?" Dr. Smith asked greedily.**

**As the cake was served and enjoyed by all, John tapped his knife on his drinking glass. The clanging noise silenced everyone, and they looked to him in anticipation. "Judy, Don, we love you both very much, and we couldn't be happier for you. We all wanted to give you something really special, but that did give us a bit of a challenge..." **

**Don and Judy looked at him bewildered. **

"**You know, we didn't really have a lot of options when it came to getting your wedding gift. It took us a while to figure out what you might want, and Maureen came up with this..." John handed Don the keys to the chariot. **

**Don took the keys from John and laughed, "So, you're giving us the chariot for our wedding gift. Gee thanks, John!" **

**John mischievous smile started to reveal itself. "Actually, we're not giving you the chariot, we're giving you your honeymoon. Your gift is WHERE the chariot will take you." **

**Don and Judy looked at each other anxious and perplexed. **

**Maureen then spoke, "Everything's arranged. Your bags are packed and in the back. You have at least 5 days of clothes. I've also packed a little something to eat for later on, but don't worry about any of that. Everything's been arranged." **

**John escorted the couple from the table and to the chariot. "Just get in, sit back, and relax. The coordinates have been programmed into the chariot's navigation system. You should be there in twenty minutes or so." **

**Don smiled from ear to ear, and took John's hand in a hearty handshake. "Thank you Sir." **

**Hugs and kisses were shared, and goodbyes were said. Don helped his new bride into the front seat, and quickly ran around to the driver's side. As he climbed in, he waved to everyone, shut the door, and plopped down in the driver's seat. **

"**Are you ready, Mrs. West?" **

**Judy smiled and shook her head yes. Don put the vehicle in gear, and the chariot headed off toward their surprise destination. **


	8. Chapter 8

The warm setting sun streamed through the chariot windows. Don and Judy anxiously watched as the scenery changed before them. First, fields of green grass dotted with trees and flowers surrounded them. Then, the landscape evolved into a mountainous, more tropical setting. As the chariot made one last turn around a large rocky outcropping, Don and Judy gasped in disbelief.

Revealed before them was a secluded valley with tall palm-like trees lining a crystal clear lagoon. At the far end was a tall mountain of rock thick with foliage. A breathtaking turquoise waterfall cascaded down the slope and gently flowed into the serene pond below.

Then their eyes focused on "IT". In the midst of the picturesque landscape stood a structure.

"Don look!" Judy exclaimed.

Ahead of them, nestled among a group of trees, was a small bungalow. As they approached, Don recognized some of the prefab building materials brought with them from Earth on the Jupiter 2. Pieces of it were assembled together with various twigs, branches and reeds from the native landscape. It looked as if it was something right out of Robinson Caruso. The wall facing the pond had an opening resembling a large, picture window. Flowing fabric was tied back at the corners and flapped slightly in the calm breeze.

Don pulled the chariot up to the structure and abruptly brought the vehicle to a stop. He jumped out and quickly jogged around to the passenger side. Reaching up, and unlatching the door, he gently helped Judy out. The young couple turned and stared in awe at what lay before them.

"Oh Don, it's wonderful!" She grabbed his hand, and without delay, pulled him toward the building.

"Wait just a minute Mrs. West." Don, still holding her hand, pulled her back within reach. "Not so fast. I think we've waited too long to not do this the proper way." He scooped her up into his strong arms, and walked as fast as he could, almost running the last few steps, to the waiting door. Pushing it open with his foot, he carried her across the threshold. Her giggles filled the air as she clasp her hands securely around his neck and gazed into his caring eyes.

Don gently placed her feet back upon the ground in front of him. There was time for one small kiss before they quickly scanned their surroundings. In the middle of the room stood a huge, fluffy bed covered in soft quilts and stuffed pillows. There were various unlit lanterns hanging from the ceiling, and in the corner stood a small round table with two chairs.

As they approached the table they could see several items on top. Next to a flower filled vase was a small, portable refrigeration unit and two crystal wine glasses. Inside the refrigeration unit was a bottle of champagne. A note was taped to the side.

_Dear Judy and Don,_

_We brought this along to celebrate our landing on Alpha Centauri, but think it would serve a better purpose here. Please enjoy it with all our love._

_Mom and Dad _

"Be sure to remind me to thank your parents when we get back." Don smiled, as he reached down, removed the bottle, and proceeded to pop the cork.

Judy explored further. On the bed was Penny's tape recorder and a second note.

"Look at this." Judy brought the note and recorder over to Don.

_Dear Sis and Don,_

_Hope you enjoy the tapes we picked out for your honeymoon._

_Love,_

_Penny and Will _

Judy turned on the recorder, and soft, romantic music filled the room. Don handed her a goblet, and they both sipped the sparkling wine. He then took her in his arms and they swirled weightlessly around the room - each of them clutching onto the other with one hand, while holding their wine glasses in the other. Time stood still.

As the music eventually paused, so did they. They finished their champagne with one last sip. Don sat his glass down, and reached for Judy's. He took it from her hand, and placed it on the table next to his own.

No words were needed. The gaze they shared indicated that they only saw each other. Judy slowly reached out and confidently unbuttoned his uniform jacket, all the while staring deeply at the golden flecks in his warm hazel eyes. Don stood motionless. Her fingers continued on the buttons of his shirt underneath. With both jacket and shirt unconstrained, she pushed them off his shoulders and down his arms in one uninterrupted motion. She then ran her hands up and across the strong muscles of his back and shoulders.

Don took her in an embrace and kissed her deeply, first on the lips, then on her neck. He lightly stroked the smooth skin of her bare shoulders. As he did, he slowly reached around and, with shaking hands, unzipped the back of her gown. He fumbled a little, but finally slipped the tiny button at the top of the zipper through it's loop. Judy took one step backwards, as the dress slid down her waiting body and pooled at her feet. Don's eyes followed it as it fell. Then slowly his eyes traced their way back up her alluring body taking in the white lace, high-cut panties, and strapless push-up bra. His eyes devoured every tantalizing inch of her. "Whoa!" was all that Don could muster.

Judy blushed slightly, smiled shyly and did a quick pirouette in front of him. "Do you like?"

Don, speechless, took one more long look up and down her delicate white body and mutely shook his head up and down. Then a faint "Yes, very much!" squeaked from his lips.

Judy pressed her body next to his. She brought her lips up to meet his one more time. She took his hand in hers and, walking backwards, slowly guided him toward the bed, pulling him along like a helpless puppy. As she pulled him down onto the bed with her, they both began to smile and giggle. _'It had been a long time coming.' _was all they both could think.

Judy felt tingles travel up her arms and spread across her entire body. She had hungered for his touch. She tipped her head back and closed her eyes as he placed soft, tender kisses down her neck and ran an exploring tongue along her collar bone. Then he stopped, pulled away slightly and gazed at her for a long silent moment. Don's heart was pounding in his chest. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Sitting up, Don removed the remainder of his clothes and tossed their remnants on the floor. Judy smiled as she watched with anticipation.

He returned and took her in an embrace, kissing her deeply as he lay back down on the bed, pulling her with him.

Their bodies met from top to bottom. A flood of sensations swept over both of them as hands began to explore once forbidden territory.

Remaining clothes were eventually shed, and their bodies merged into one. Slowly, they began to move, catching their unique rhythm while climbing to the heights of their passion. Waves of pleasure shot through their bodies. As their tension mounted and reached it's zenith, Judy arched her back, and threw back her head in ecstasy. Don quickly followed her to the summit.

When their tremors began to subside, Judy lay resting her cheek against Don's chest. She listened to his heart as it slowed to it's regular rhythm. They lay in love's embrace, exhausted, limbs entwined, and fell into a deep, long-overdue satisfied sleep.


	9. Chapter 9

Don woke to the incredible feeling of holding Judy in his arms. Holding her felt so right. He remembered making love with her the night before, and again in the early morning hours before dawn. A smile lit up his face. The sun began to peek it's rays through the picture window, casting a soft glow to Judy's flawless, sleeping face. He quietly studied it, memorizing every line and contour.

Judy began to stir and snuggled closer to him. Her head rested on his broad shoulder. Her hand began to gently stroke his chest. She slowly opened her blue eyes and was pleasantly surprised to see him watching her.

"Good morning beautiful," Don whispered, as he caressed her bare shoulder.

"Ummm, I like the sound of that!" She raised her head and their lips met in a tender good morning kiss.

Outside, a faint, yet familiar, mechanical sound broke the morning silence and drifted in through the open window. They both sat up with a start. "Good morning Major & Mrs. West." It was the Robot!

Don leaped out of bed. Grabbing his pants from the floor, he quickly pulled them on as he headed toward the cabin door. When he pulled it open, the robot shuffled in carrying a tray that smelled heavenly.

"Breakfast is served," the mechanical man announced. He advanced toward the table and sat the tray down with a bump. On the tray was an assortment of handmade pastries, two mugs, and a carafe of coffee. "Please stand back Major." The Robot extended his arms, placing one on each side of the carafe. A jagged bolt of electricity bounced back and forth from one silver claw to the other, while heating the coffee to a perfectly brewed temperature.

Judy wrapped the soft bed sheets around herself and tucked them in tightly under her arms to conceal her exposed body. She didn't know why she felt compelled to hide herself from the mechanical man.

The Robot then proceeded to remove an insulated bag from his torso. He lifted it over his bubble head and held it out to Don. "Your lunch, Major." A dumbfounded Don took the tightly packed bag and placed it on the table next to the breakfast tray.

"What time would you and Mrs. West like to have your dinner served, Major?" the Robot questioned.

"Dinner? Oh, I could get used to this!" Don laughed.

A dinner time was selected, and the mechanical man departed as quickly as he came. Don stood in the open doorway watching as the Robot retreated and grew smaller and smaller in the distance.

Judy climbed out of bed and found Don's shirt on the floor where she had removed it the night before. She quickly slipped it on. It hung on her, but looked... incredible. "Well, that definitely looks better on you than it ever did on me." Don quipped. He pulled one of the chairs out for her and she joined him at the table.

Judy poured the steaming, black coffee into both mugs and handed one to Don. Quickly digging into the morning feast, they hadn't realized just how famished they had been. "I guess we really worked up an appetite last night," Don laughed.

"And again this morning, Major," Judy lightheartedly admonished and smiled shyly at him.

They continued to enjoy breakfast as they gazed lovingly into each other's eyes. Some time later, Judy finished sipping her hot coffee. She sat the porcelain mug down and picked up the last flaky pastry. Sheepishly, she held it in front of Don's mouth. As he leaned forward to take a bite, she mischievously tried to smoosh it into his face.

He grabbed her wrist to stop her, and they both laughed. Quickly, she wriggled away, and playfully taunted him. "Last one in is a rotten egg!" With that, Judy unexpectedly ran through the cabin and quickly exited into the morning sun. As she jogged toward the water's edge she giggled, while simultaneously unbuttoning the starched, white, oversized shirt. It landed in a heap on the dew-covered ground as she plunged gracefully into the cool, shimmering lagoon beyond.

Don was quick on her heels. He could feel the heat of the morning sun on his shoulders and back as he stumbled along trying to remove his trousers and run at the same time.

The water felt heavenly, like silk against her skin. Judy drew in a quick breath as it's coolness engulfed her. Don leaped in, with a splash, and was quickly by her side treading water. Judy was amazed at how boyish he looked, without a worry in the world. They swam together circling each other as they explored the crystal clear depths of the pond.

Eventually they reaching the base of the surging waterfall. It churned and foamed all around them. As they swam underneath, the force of the water massaged their bodies like a thousand tiny fingers. It was invigorating! They continued to swim for some time, first playfully splashing each other, they passionately kissing each other, until they finally made their way back to the peaceful shoreline.

Don and Judy plopped themselves down, out of breath, on the soft mossy ground. Cool droplets of water quickly evaporated from their skin as the warm sun bear down on them. "Oh Don, this must be how Adam and Eve felt in the garden of Eden." Judy sighed.

Don took her in an embrace. He had never wanted her more. He cradled her in his arms as he pulled her down to the ground and they drifted off to sleep once more.

* * *

Back at the Jupiter 2, the Robinson family was busy at work. Penny picked up the pile of dirty dishes from the morning breakfast table and made her way toward the ship. Suddenly a noise caught her attention. Looking up, she saw the Robot slowly rolling into camp. "Mom, Dad, the Robot's back!" she yelled.

Maureen and John quickly exited the Jupiter 2 and hurried toward the approaching mechanical man. They were soon joined by Will and Dr. Smith. As they circled the machine, John commanded, "Robot, report!"

"I have just returned from the honeymoon suite. Major West and Judy Robinson, correction... Judy West, are secure and in good health. Breakfast and lunch have been delivered, and dinner is scheduled for nineteen hundred hours."

"Were they surprised to see you, Robot? Did they send any messages back with you?" inquired Will. John glanced at Maureen with a twinkle in his eye.

"Major & Mrs. West were most appreciative for the breakfast, and Major West expressed his sincere thanks for the bottle of champagne!"

"Oh Mom, it's so romantic!" exclaimed Penny. Maureen smile couldn't be contained.

"OK everyone," John clapped his hands together. "We need to get back to work. We've got a lot to do in order to finish on time. What do you say, Will? Are you ready to give me a hand on that special project inside the Jupiter?" John ruffled his young son's red hair.

"You bet, Dad. Come on Robot. Let's get started," Will enthusiastically answered. The three of them turned, and retreated up the ramp and into the waiting ship.

Maureen put her arm around Penny. "Come on, let's get this cleared away so we can go help your Dad and Will."


	10. Chapter 10

It was with great reluctance that Don packed up the chariot in preparation to make the short trip back to the Jupiter 2. Judy exited the bungalow, her arms full of supplies. "I think this is the last of it," she announced, as she handed the items to Don. He shoved the last bags into the back of the vehicle and closed the door with a thud.

They stood and took one long last look at their honeymoon hideaway. The last five days had passed all too quickly. They had spent leisurely days exploring the surrounding landscape, and passionate nights exploring the depths of each other. They had spent hours reminiscing about their past, and dreaming about their future. They dreamed of what each new day would bring and all of the possibilities that would come with their new life together. There had been no agenda, no stress, no pressures, and especially no Dr. Smith to antagonize them. It had been heaven.

"Oh Don, do you think we can come back again before we leave this planet?" Judy begged.

Don smiled down at her. "OK, you talked me into it, Mrs. West."

The afternoon sun was slowly sinking toward the horizon. If they hurried they could make it in time for dinner.

Don extended his hand and helped Judy climb into the chariot. He quickly followed her, climbed in, and plopped down in the driver's seat. As the engine started they both glanced back one more time, then turned and looked toward their future.

* * *

Will was the first to see the all-terrain vehicle as it slowly approached in the distance. "Mom, Dad, come quick… Judy and Don - they're back!" He yelled at the top of his lungs as he ran toward the Jupiter 2.

Maureen and John quickly exited and dashed down the ship's ramp. Penny and Dr. Smith were not far behind.

The chariot lumbered into camp and abruptly came to a stop. As the family circled the vehicle, Don hurriedly rose from the driver's seat, and pushed the vehicle's side door open. Jumping out, he quickly turned and grabbed Judy under her arms, lifting her to the ground.

They turned to face their family, and were quickly overtaken with hugs, handshakes and laughter.

"Welcome home dear Judith. So wonderful to see you again. You too Major West," Dr. Smith quipped.

Judy's eyes welled up with tears. "Oh Daddy, Mother… thank you, thank you! It was so wonderful!" She ran into their waiting arms and hugged them both simultaneously.

She then returned to Don's side and wrapped both of her hands around his forearm. They gazed lovingly at each other.

John and Maureen couldn't help but notice the change in both of them. They looked… different. Judy glowed with a new maturity. And Don, he looked… relaxed… happy.

"Oh Daddy, can we show them now?" Penny anxiously asked as the group made their way toward the Jupiter 2.

A mischievous smile crossed his face. "I guess now is as good a time as any," John replied.

"Come on." Will grabbed Don by the arm and Penny took hold of Judy's hand. They pulled the newlywed couple into the ship and into the waiting elevator. As they descended, Don and Judy looked at each other mystified.

Maureen and John hastily descended on the ladder and met them in front of Don's quarters.

Something was different. The flimsy accordion door was gone and replaced with a sturdy, solid pocket door. John patted the door with his open palm. "This is for your privacy," he stated.

The children then eagerly slid the door open to reveal a large double bed where once had been a single bunk.

Don beamed. "How did you do it?" he asked, as he turned to face the others.

With that, Will grabbed the bed and started to demonstrate. "See, you release this levers here on the side. That raises the legs and then you can lower this half down, and it tucks underneath the other part. To put the bed together you just do it all in reverse. See?" He demonstrated retracting the bed and then brought the two pieces together into one again.

"Will came up with the design. He's quite the little engineer!" John stated with pride.

Don smiled again, approached the small boy, and ruffled up his red hair. "Gee thanks bro."

Will smiled from ear to ear.

Tears streamed down Judy's cheeks again as she faced her family. "What did I ever do to deserve all of you?"

"Come on now Judy, don't cry. Come help me in the galley." Maureen took her by the arm and steered her away, as the others retreated to the upper deck.

* * *

As they prepared the evening meal the two women talked.

"Mother, I can't begin to tell you how wonderful it all was. It was magical!"

"Oh darling, I'm so glad."

"And Mom, I know we've all seen Don be a little rough around the edges and hot-tempered at times, but I couldn't have asked for a more caring, gentle, and passionate lover."

Unbeknownst to both women, John had entered the galley at that very moment. Upon hearing Judy's last remark he quickly covered his ears with his hands, spun around, and mumbled something about "too much information…" He then swiftly exited the room.

Both Maureen and Judy looked up, shocked to see him. They watched him leave and couldn't help but laugh as they saw the distressed look on his face as he fled.

* * *

After the dinner dishes were cleared away, the children, and Dr. Smith quickly spread the family's Monopoly game out on the table. It was such a beautiful evening. "Come on Judy, join us," Penny invited.

Don and John sat together near the chariot discussing the updated ship repairs and flight plans as usual.

Maureen watched her children and Dr. Smith as they played the game in front of them.

Will was the banker as usual. He always had to be in charge of the money. He took his turn and then passed the dice on to Penny.

Penny threw the dice and squealed with delight. "Advance to go. Pay up banker boy!" She quickly moved her token around the board and shoved her outstretched hand under Will's nose.

As much as she had missed her family, Judy's mind wasn't on the game at all. She threw the dice, and landing on "Chance," took a card from the top of the deck. It was a "Get out of Jail Free" card. She casually glanced up and her eyes locked with Don's. Judy looked down quickly. Then she focused on Maureen. "Mother, would you mind taking over for me?"

"Are you alright?" Maureen's face showed concern.

"I guess I'm just a little tired. I think I'll say goodnight." Judy rose from her seat at the table.

"Alright Dear," Maureen stood and quickly began to change places with her daughter.

As Judy and Maureen stood, Don eyed the exchange. He continued to talk with John, but his attention was on his wife.

Judy slowly walked toward the Jupiter 2. As she did, she gave Don one last wistful look, tilted her head, then turned and disappeared up the ship's ramp.

John watched the exchange between his daughter and his new son-in-law. He smiled to himself. _'Don was clearly not thinking about the repair of the ship anymore.' _

"Why don't we finish this in the morning, Don?" John stood and patted his son-in-law on his shoulder.

Don blushed with embarrassment at being so transparent. He grinned and stood. "Thanks John."

Both men walked over to the rest of the family and the game at hand. John pulled a chair up behind Penny and began to coach her on game strategy. Don said his goodnights to all and retreated into the Jupiter.

* * *

As he pulled the sliding door open, Don caught a glimpse of Judy's naked body as she climbed into their new bed and slid beneath the covers. He quickly pulled the door shut behind him and flipped the small lock at the side.

"How did you get away?" Judy inquired with a coy smile.

"I think your Father is a bit wiser than we both give him credit for."

Judy watched as Don swiftly shed his clothes and joined her. She couldn't imagine ever growing tired of watching his masculine body as it moved.

Don took her in his arms and pressed his body next to hers. Their bodies fit together perfectly. He buried his hands in her golden hair and kissed her deeply at first, then slowly, tenderly. Stopping, he pulled away, and then lay on his back.

Judy lifted herself up on one elbow and gazed down at him. "I love you so much," she whispered. She lay her head on his chest, as he continued to stroke her hair. "You know Don, we still don't know what the future holds for us."

"No one does. But you know… I think we can handle whatever may come our way. The most important thing is that we have each other to hold on to."

She brought her lips up to meet his one more time.

The End

.


End file.
